


Enough Talking

by Charulein



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: The first time you shared your bed with Sera was exhilarating. Not just because it was the first time with her, no, it was the first time you let anyone see you like this. See you, kiss you, touch you.





	

“Didn’t know qunari could be this fast.” Sera actually raced you here, past almost everyone and up all those stairs. You barely made it to the door first, leaving a triumphant ‘Ha!’ in your wake. 

“I had enough incentive,” you said, and well, you  _ did _ . Sera took a stroll through your chambers while you closed the door. Don’t want anyone walking in on you.

“Hope so. Now how about we  _ finally  _ stop talking?” She was leaning on the railing looking as pleased as ever as her eyes followed your way up the stairs. A smile, a nod, and her hands were on you, her gaze filled with desire.

As she was slowly pushing you towards the bed you couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. One moment you were struggling to put your jumbled thoughts and feelings into words and the next moment she was here with you, arms draped around your neck and leaning up for a kiss, her knee finding its place between long legs. Desire flooded your body at that sensation, spreading from gut to toes before finally pooling in your core, hot and heavy. Lost in the feeling of soft lips and even softer touches you let her push you onto the mattress, hands moving from broad shoulders to the buttons on your shirt.

"If you wanna stop just tell me, yeah?" She grinned, her left eyebrow cocking up in that peculiar way it always did whenever she smiled. It was such an endearing detail, just like her uneven hair and the freckles spanning her skin. Everything about Sera was so unruly, both looks and personality, yet there was a consistency in her ways. She poured her heart into the things she did, be it defying authority, fighting for a better tomorrow or pranking the Inquisition's advisors. It was that intoxicating energy that drew you towards her back then. You couldn't get enough, neither then nor now.

“How should I let you know?” A puzzled look crossed her face before she let out an annoyed groan.

"By letter or-?" A hitch in your breath cut the words short when Sera pressed her knee against your crotch. It was sudden, so sudden, and you felt a jolt of pleasure resonate throughout your bones. Back slightly arching off the bed, searching hands found their way to her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze. It caught her off guard, eliciting the sweetest of gasps. She quickly repeated her previous motion, going slower then faster again, barely grazing your heat,  grinding against it, until she found a rhythm that left you breathless, only moans and whimpers tumbling off your tongue. The hot feeling in your loins started growing more intense but too much fabric was still in the way.

A frustrated whine escaped your lips at the abrupt loss of contact .

In the heat of the moment you didn’t notice that Sera’s fingers had been at work, having unbuttoned your shirt and pants. She waited for you to regain your composure before remarking that at this point, you were both wearing way too many layers. With some help those were quickly shed. Her gaze lingered on your body, sizing you up and down. While you were gingerly sliding your friend’s - maybe even lover’s at this point? - dress over her shoulders you observed her lithe frame, picking up all the little details. Many faint scars were scattered here and there, from little cuts or burns, to larger ones you dared not ask about. Her shoulders were home to a mass of freckles adorning them like the stars that light up the dark of the sky, yet her lingerie still kept some secrets from you.

She was beautiful in every way, in  _ every  _ meaning of the word.

Looking pleased about discovering a new way to scatter your thoughts into oblivion earlier, she leaned in for a quick kiss again. “Inky, let’s put that smart mouth of yours to better use tonight.” Forehead resting on yours, her knee -  _ again  _ \- still very much pressing into your core and her hands fiddling with the little bow on your bra - it all made you smile like you haven’t in a long while. With a happy sigh you smooshed your noses together, breaking into a giggle. Sera didn’t mind your antics in the least -  in fact you’ve learned that she actually enjoys them.

“Of course - what do you have in mind?” She wasted no time and pulled you into another kiss, this time tracing her tongue over your lower lip. Before you could respond she drew back and beckoned you into a sitting position. You obliged and quickly found yourself smiling again when she sat on your lap, hands tracing skin, lips finding yours again to continue what they started. For long minutes the world consisted only of the gentle movement of lips sliding against each other, two adventurers exploring new territories, the notion of time long forgotten. Hands ran along curves and edges, her fingers curled in your hair and around your horns as yours traced her jawline, a thumb caressing her cheek. Her pulse was fast against your palm when it travelled down her chest.

You broke the kiss to bury your head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Cookies and fire and a faint note of leather. It was intoxicating, so so intoxicating and only proved to stoke the fire inside you to newfound heights.

Soon curiosity had gotten the better of renewed shyness and as bras were shed, hands skipped over mounds of flesh, gently cupping them. She was so soft under your touch. For a brief moment your eyes met hers. A bright smile made its way across her face hopefully mirroring yours. Sera took the initiative and left a trail of kisses on her way from your jaw down to your breasts. A slight gasp escaped your lips when her teeth met the skin of your neck, eagerly leaving marks of red and blue but never drawing blood. You remember shutting your eyes, focusing on the light sting and the kisses soothing bruised flesh. She was marking you as hers you realised. The thought alone was exciting, arousing even.

When she dragged her tongue across your nipple you couldn't help but moan, melting into the touch. You felt her smile against your skin as her rough caresses sent shivers down your spine. Sucking, tracing circles with her tongue, occasionally grazing the bud with her teeth. It got harder to concentrate as soon as fingers twirled around your other breast. The sensitive skin seemed to catch on fire under her touch, making your breath hitch, stop in the back of your throat. She left a kiss on your right breast before moving to the left one, with her other hand slowly but surely travelling down your back. 

Her golden hair was a mess with your fingers entangled in it. Soft and fluffy to the touch. You found solace in tracing patterns across smooth skin, nails grazing her body slowly whenever she hit a sweet spot. She kept up this pace for a while, tasting and touching, your little gasps and movements only encouraging her. You felt her shift once her palms found pause on your hips, waiting for you to open your eyes again. 

The evening light painted her skin a myriad of colours. The flickering of the lit fireplace casted warm shades of orange and yellow onto her, making the flecks of colour run across her form, highlighting hair and curves and scars. Her face was flushed, lips curved into a grin. You saw the glint in her eyes as she looked into yours, so full of wonder and excitement yet nervous still. 

The sight of her left you breathless.

"You ready?" Her tone was light, almost playful. Sera's gaze earlier spoke volumes of what she wished to do to you - with you - but now she patiently waited for your approval. You felt her warmth against your skin, her hands on your hips. The way she absentmindedly circled her thumb over them. The feeling of flush skin against skin, of her body pressed against yours lit your insides on fire.

She felt right,  _ this _ felt right.

" _ Yes _ ." You smiled and her lips brushed against yours again, but this time with a tenderness that made your heart skip a beat. Entirely lost in the kiss your hands wandered southwards meeting the edge of Sera's panties. She lifted herself to help you get them off and you did so almost painfully slow, drinking in the view in front of you like a wanderer dying of thirst. Red fabric revealed a patch of silky blond locks but before you could run your fingers through them, Sera suggested your undergarments should join hers on the ground.

She pulled them off quickly and threw them aside without much ado, her curiosity piqued and patience running low. You let out a relieved sigh when you saw Sera bite her lip in what you guessed - and hoped - was anticipation. In a swift motion she was straddling you again, effectively pinning you down.

She kissed you with renewed passion, dragging her teeth across your lower lip and finally her hips met yours. The pleasure it sent through your body was incredible, even though the movement was awkward at first. She took the lead, moving slowly until she found the right angle. Her touch left trails of fire on your skin almost painful, but you needed to feel her move again, press her warmth against yours, pull her closer, kiss her, touch her,  _ feel her _ closer and closer.

You leaned in and planted sloppy kisses on her chest, tongue darting out to caress the bite marks you left ever so often, your hands on Sera's hips prompting her to move, your body lifting to meet her grinds almost on its own. With every rocking of hips breathing got harder until moans and sighs spanned across the silence of the room. You felt the pressure building up, closer and closer teetering towards the edge, almost there- 

Then the friction stopped and with it sweet release slipped out of your grasp, a needy whine following it. She leaned up to kiss you and whispered something, her breath hot next to your ear. Warm hands slid up your thighs, gently spreading your legs further apart while her voice, heavy with lust, purred sweet nothings.

Everything seemed to come to a halt as you felt her hand reach down to your core, nimble fingers only ever so slightly brushing your clit, tracing agonisingly close to where you wanted, no,  _ craved  _ her. The knowing look on her face sent another jolt across your skin - and made a whimper escape your lips. She kept this game of almost touches and caresses up, sliding through wet folds until you came undone at her hands. It was too much and not enough, too close and too far away,  _ Maker _ , you needed to feel her  _ now _ . She was waiting for you to say something, a plea, and pride be damned you couldn’t stand this anymore.

" _ Please _ , Sera I, I want y-  _ Ah _ !" That was all the incentive she needed for burying her slickened finger inside of you. The sensation of warmth and pressure made your toes curl. When she started curling the digit, dragging it out against your inner walls then slowly pushing back in, you felt waves of pleasure wash over you.

She moved faster, rougher and when she added a second finger the world around you seemed to crumble. You held onto her like she was your lifeline, nails digging into her back, moaning her name like a mantra to the gods you never knew. 

The familiar feeling in your core intensified thousandfold with every stroke, every thrust, every soft whisper into your ear. Whimpers replaced her name, your voice getting higher, needier, until it was all ragged breaths and groans. When you felt her thumb brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves it was almost too much. Seeing you come closer and closer to the edge made her drive into you even more fervently. Any coherence fled your mind as you felt the tension in you rise and rise, and when she begged of you to come for her the steady bubble of euphoria broke like a dam.

Teeth found the crook of her neck as hips moved to their own accord, the rhythm lost to a pleasure so primal, so wild. She helped you ride out the high, fingers still moving between tight walls until every inch of you was spent.

You barely noticed the loss of warmth when she pulled out, the bliss of climaxing still too present. Sera laid down next to you while she licked her fingers clean, a big grin plastered on her face. It took you a bit to regain your breath and collect your thoughts. When you looked at her another pang of desire struck: you wanted to make her feel the same way you just felt, hear more of those moans and gasps - you wanted to hear her cry out your name when she came.

“Well, you looked like you enjoyed yourself.” She leaned onto you, head on your shoulder and hand on your belly. Up and down, again and again she kept watching the rise of your chest. She seemed content enough, but this sort of thing is supposed to be mutual.

“Let me repay the favour, hm?” Her eyes locked onto you and suddenly you felt a lot less confident. This has been your first time after all. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” She raised her eyebrows at this invitation and seemed to ponder it for a moment.

“Come here.” You pushed aside as much nervousness as you could and followed her gesture. Sera was still lying on her back and softly pulled you over. Hovering above her now, you took in her form again. Her light hair stood out against the dark red of the bedsheets and a soft sheen of sweat glimmered on her skin. Your gaze met hers - that was all it took to melt your worries away. The fondness with which she looked at you, the expecting glance. All of this suddenly felt so real yet like a dream to you.

She was here just a touch away. She was  _ here _ .

You pressed the faintest of kisses to her and you couldn’t stop the tears forming in the corners of your eyes. A few managed to slip away and rain down on Sera and before you knew, more and more streamed down your face. She sat up worried, wiping the tears away. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Her touch was gentle, cautious, as if she was afraid to accidentally break you. Confusion was written on her face and how couldn’t it? But now was not the time to bring up Redcliffe.

“It’s just- I’m just… Really  _ happy _ , you know?”  _ She’s here.  _ Under all those tears you smiled. Her expression softened and she let out a breathless laugh, softly shaking her head.

“You are so happy it made you  _ cry _ ? Sounds friggin daft to me.” She pulled you into a hug. “But I guess liking you around makes me friggin daft too.” The gesture was reassuring, even calming in a heartfelt way. You took it in, eyes closed, concentrating on her presence. Sera was being so patient with you, holding you close until whatever clouded your thoughts disappeared again. You let out a deep breath and held her gaze again.

“Well, I believe there’s still something left for the Inquisitor to inquisit.” She only rolled her eyes, letting herself fall back onto the bed, pulling you along. 

“You’re a loony, just so you know.” That apparently settled it, because the next thing you knew were her lips on yours again, hands snaking around your neck and finding red locks. You kissed her back just as eagerly, letting lust wash away the last unpleasant memories of past times - past times you stopped from becoming real. That was all that mattered. 

That   
_  
and   
_  
Sera, who was still very much naked and very much waiting for you to focus.

It was your turn to explore her body more thoroughly now, tracing hands over her chest, pausing at her breasts. You took a bud into your mouth, tongue gently swirling around it. The taste of her skin did wonders to you, as you continued your way down, the sweet gasps escaping Sera your most darling reward.  Hands were busy elsewhere, trailing the sides of her body, gently and slowly. You wanted to take in every facet of her, fond memories to look back at in the future.

“This is fun and a-all, but I’d rather you put that hand somewhere  _ else  _ right  _ now _ .” Her tone was husky and commanding. It  _ really  _ turned you on. Losing no time at all she guided your hand to where she wanted it. Blond curls brushed against your skin as you reached down, finally feeling familiar yet foreign folds of skin. She was hot and wet, and it just made you want her even more. 

Every little move elicited more wonderful noises, but Sera didn’t let you stroll for long. Again she directed your touch until you felt her clit between your fingers. A single stroke caused her to bite her lip, looking at you and your hand. You followed the sounds she made, how her breath hitched and her moans drawled on, trying to find that right spot. Just as you thought you had it she stopped you again.

“Good, now get inside me, will you.” You brought your fingers to your mouth to slicken them, her taste lingering on the tips, before finding Sera’s entrance. Effortlessly you slipped in, finally feeling silky walls around you. She was smooth, so smooth. When you looked up at her you saw that she squeezed her eyes shut, head thrown back exposing her throat. It was begging for kisses and rougher caresses, and so you obliged, tracing it with lips and teeth and tongue, waiting for her to respond. 

“ _ Move _ .” Her voice was commanding, full of need, and so you obeyed. Slowly at first, getting a feel for all the little spots that made her bite her lip a little harder, moan a little louder and pull your hair a little rougher. You varied your strokes a little, but you made sure to go in knuckle-deep, tracing the ridgy part and ever so often ghosting over her clit, before diving in again. In and out, mouth busy on her neck, the other hand keeping her in place. “ _ Another _ .” You complied and she dissolved into a panting mess. 

“Yes, like this, just-  _ Ah _ ” She grabbed another fistful of hair. “Just  _ faster _ !” You picked up the pace, flesh sliding against flesh, the sound of it drowned out by Sera’s gasps. “Harder,  _ there _ ,  _ hngh _ ” Your arm was slowly getting sore. “Yes, ye- yes,  _ yes! _ ” Her thighs were shaking, inner walls tightening around you. You kept thrusting to her plethora of yesses, hoping to get her over the edge.”Inky,  _ I’m- _ ”

She stuttered your nickname out over and over, her voice thick with desire when she cried out loud. Her hips were still moving and so were you, appeasing the tremble and high of her orgasm. Wave after wave until she pulled away, too sensitive to the touch.

“That was…  _ Woof _ .” She cuddled up to you, smiling, eyes closed. Her face was still flushed and her breathing still fast, but the sense of urgency was lost with the light of day. Only the fireplace lit up your room with a warm orange glow. You looked at Sera again and for one night at least, you could relish in the calm and forget about the world. Everything seemed at peace.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Your hand found hers and she just sighed happily. “Want to spend the night here?” A lazy  _ ‘Mhm’  _  and a smile was all the response you got, but it was enough. You carefully pulled a blanket over entangled bodies and offered her a pillow, which she declined, still favouring you as one. Sleep was starting to consume you both, afterglow giving in to fatigue.

  
“Inky,” She chuckled before pulling you closer. “Can’t believe you cried.”


End file.
